prisonercellblockhfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 106
Lizzie puts on the denims again at Wentworth and is welcomed back in the rec room by Doreen and Bea. Geoff Butler is waiting for Meg as she leaves work: she tells him she isn't going to change her testimony. Jim phones Leila from his hotel room to let her know where he is . When she puts the phone down, she is alarmed to find Geoff Butler in the house and phones Jim back immediately to warn him, but he has left to see Caroline at the halfway house. Judy tells Doreen about her life in a small town in America, and how her father rejected her and her lover committed suicide when her lesbianism was made public. Doreen finds a bedraggled spaniel in the garden and smuggles it inside, but they are unable to hide it from Vera, who finds it in the laundry and takes it to Erica. Pat is brought to visit Pat when he is found and she tries to convince Matthew not to run away from the children's home again, and seeing him again seems to make up her mind to go ahead with the appeal. Caroline is waiting for Jim in his hotel room when he gets back from work, but they have hardly started to explore each other's tonsils when Geoff arrives, having followed Jim from work. He tells Jim that the charge of recruiting mercenaries has been dropped, so he only faces trial for the assault on Meg. Doreen and Sharon squabble over who will smuggle the dog outside after Lizzie has found it outside Erica's office: Vera confiscates the dog for a second time. Michael comes to see Jim at work to offer him money to stop seeing Caroline. The women see Vera taking the dog to the RSPCA and Lizzie shouts "Murderer", which seems to make Vera reconsider the dog's fate. Ken and Bea discuss the drama group: he tells her about his family and claims not to have seen his wife for 20 years. Meg gives evidence at Geoff's trial and Jim supports her story. In Geoff's own evidence he hints that Jim only gave evidence out of envy of his involvement with Army life. The drama group improvises a scene of Vera finding the dog (played by Mouse ), but it degenerates into a scrap between Sharon and Doreen, so Vera puts a stop to it. Sharon runs to Judy, but finds she is feeling unwell again. Judy tells Sharon she'll have to look out for herself in future, as she fears she has heart problems, just like her mother who died of a heart attack at 48. Meg catches Vera packing up some cans of dog food to take home and is surprised that Vera changed her mind about taking the dog to the RSPCA. Geoff Butler gets off with a good behaviour bond, but is very displeased with Jim because he can't now leave the country to take up the job as a mercenary. Michael Simpson has also been following Jim, and approaches Geoff outside the courtroom to suggest they join forces against Jim. Next Episode Episode 107 Category:1980 Episodes